Girl's Night
by that girl65
Summary: Olive breaks up with Alfredo and Chuck plans a girl’s night for her. But ice cream and movie comfort is soon forgotten and a new kind of comfort takes its place. Cholive. Fluffy. FEMMESLASH ONESHOT


**Ok. So here's a oneshot I jus felt like writing. I'm working on a longer Cholive fic right now. Thx to all the reviewers of my other fics! I appreciate it. 3**

**Girl's Night**

"Oh, good god. Let's hope I never have to do that again," Olive said as she stomped into the apartment that she shared with Charlotte Charles. "So I'm guessing it didn't go as planned?" Chuck said coming out of the bedroom with a cup of tea between her hands.

_Olive Snook, 28 years, 4 months, 3 weeks and 4 days old, had just spent the evening out to dinner with her beau, or as of 30 minutes ago her ex-beau, and his parents. She was expecting to spend the dinner with just Alfredo, where she would break up with him gently and privately. But instead, she had to break up with him in front of his elderly mother after she had just finished hinting around at how badly she wanted grandchildren._

"No, not at all. His mother was practically telling me to get pregnant before my uterus dried out and I couldn't handle it anymore. So I broke up with him. Just like that. Over dessert."

"Why were his parents there?"

"Well, I don't know. He just felt it was time to get serious just when I thought it was time to end it. Poor guy. He could fix a mean espresso machine too."

"It's better this way," Chuck said taking a sip of coffee. She couldn't help the triumphant tone in her voice. Chuck would be the first to admit that she was jealous of Alfredo, touching Olive. Holding her hand. Kissing her. She wanted Olive for herself.

"Why so happy, Charlotte?" Olive inquired with a smirk on her face. She enjoyed watching the dead girl squirm as her face turned red.

"Um, no reason. I jusr know that you're happier without him," she managed to stammer. "Well I'm glad someone's happy," Olive said sighing wistfully, "I'm going to miss him, Chuck."

"Aw, I know," Chuck said putting an arm around Olive's shoulders, "wy don't I make you some tea and we can have a girl's night."

Olive's face brightened slightly, "Complete with cookie dough and ice cream?"

"Of course," Chuck said squeezing her arm and kissing the side of her head, "anything for you."

Olive blushed slightly, "Okay, just let me put my pjs on." She bounced into the bathroom and standing at the sink, splashed water on her face in an attempt to chase the blush from her face. She told everyone she was breaking up with Alfredo because he was moving too fast, and she wasn't ready for it. In reality, Alfredo was sweet and caring, understanding to her needs. The real reason was because she wasn't attracted to him. Not the way she was attracted to Chuck.

She couldn't help but feel flustered and feverish whenever she was around Chuck. And when they touched. Oh, when they touched. Fireworks. Even the smallest touch raised goose bumps over Olive's entire body. Making her crave for more. She actually found herself purposely running into her just so their bodies would touch for a brief moment.

"Get yourself together, Snook," Olive told herself. Sighing once more, she began her nightly rituals. She reached behind her back to pull down the zipper of her dress, but no matter how much she strained her tiny fingers, the tiny piece of metal danced elusively out of reach. She made one last attempt, straining her fingers even more, but she somehow managed to knock herself off balance and she fell to the cold bathroom floor. A string of curses escaped her lips and she rubbed her head in pain.

"Are you okay?" Chuck called from behind the door. "Yeah. Fine," Olive groaned, struggling to get off the floor. She opened the door and couldn't help but offer a small smile when she saw Chuck's concerned face. "Can you help me with my zipper?" the blonde asked sweetly as she turned her back toward the other woman.

Without a word, Chuck stepped closer to Olive, so close that she could feel her hot breath on the back of her neck, causing her to shiver. "Are you cold?" Chuck asked rubbing her hands up and down Olive's arms, "We'll have to turn the heat up."

The brunette's hand trailed up Olive's back, looking for the zipper. She grasped it and slowly pulled it down, her other finger following the zipper down her tanned back. Olive bit her lip so hard that she could taste blood. Her heart began to race with the feeling of Chuck's finger along her bareback. "Keep it together, Olive," she said in her head, "think of dead kittens. Starving children in Africa." The warm feeling in the pit of her stomach began to grow the lower down her back Chuck's finger trailed as she pulled the zipper lower.

When Chuck reached the end, her fingers lingered on Olive's lower back, tracing an invisible pattern on her skin. She stepped closer to the blonde, her breasts slightly pressing on the blonde's back and Olive gasped, "Done," she said before walking away.

Olive stood where she was, trying to control her breathing and she held her dress up. "Thank you," she squeaked, her voice several octaves higher than normal. She quickly put her pajamas on, trying to ignore the feeling that had taken residence in her lower stomach.

When she walked into the living room, Chuck was sitting on the couch, the coffee table stacked with candy, cookie dough, ice cream and all kinds of comfort foods. Se patted the seat next to her, telling Olive to sit down. The blonde sat tentatively on the couch, careful that she didn't touch Chuck. All the effort was for not, however, when Chuck moved closer to Olive, the whole side of their bodies touching.

"What do you want to watch first?" Chuck asked taking a bite of ice cream, "I picked out a bunch of sappy chick flicks so we can make bitter comments about relationships. It really makes you feel better. After me and Ned broke up, this is all I watched for a while."

"Breathe in. Breath out," Olive kept telling herself. Chuck's short nightgown left her creamy thigh exposed, the soft skin touching Olive's leg. "Um, whatever you want," Olive said carefully. "Okay, then," Chuck said turning on the movie.

The two women sat in silence for a while, eating ice cream and cookie dough. Olive kept her trained eyes on the television, careful not to look over at Chuck. Her eyes began to hurt from the strain of keeping herself glued to the screen, so she allowed herself a peek at Chuck. When she looked over, the brunette was using her tongue to get a stray piece of ice cream from the side of her mouth. Olive's head whipped back toward the tv, face burning.

"What's wrong, Olive?" Chuck asked. Her face only seemed to be more beautiful under the flashing light on the television. "Uh, nothing, I'm good," Olive said quickly. "You look a little flushed," Chuck said wiping hair from Olive's face, her fingers brushing over her skin. Olive couldn't take it anymore, if Chuck touched her one more time, she wasn't sure if she could handle it.

"No, I'm fine," Olive said forcing a smile on her face. Chuck cupped Olive's cheek with her hand, forcing her to look at her. "Chuck," Olive breathed, leaning her face into Chuck's hand, craving for contact.

"What, Olive? What's wrong?" Chuck's other hand managed to find it's way to Olive's thigh and she couldn't take it any longer. She smashed her lips against Chuck's, grabbing her head and trapping her in the kiss.

The blonde was in a state of euphoria with the brunette's soft lips against her own, the feeling she had been yearning for. She snapped out of her daze when she felt Chuck pull back, staring at Olive.

"Oh, my god," Olive said putting a hand to her lips, "I'm so sorry, I can't believe I just did that. I'm so sorry." She ran into the bathroom, shutting the door after her. She threw some water on her face and cradled her head in her hands. "What have I done? Chuck's gonna hate me now," she thought to herself, still trying to grasp what had happened.

There came a sharp knock at the bathroom door, "Olive, open the door!"

"No!" she replied, almost childishly.

"Olive! Come on! We need to talk!" Chuck demanded from behind the door.

"I don't want to talk."

"Well, I want to talk."

"No."

Stop acting like a child, Snook! You can't stay in there forever."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you."

"I'm sorry I kissed you. I couldn't help myself."

There was a pregnant pause on the other side of the door before Chuck murmured something inaudible.

"What?" Olive asked pressing her ear to the door.

"I said I'm not," Chuck declared, on the verge of yelling. Olive opened the door tentatively, revealing a blushing Chuck on the other side. "You're not?" the petite woman asked quietly.

Chuck shook her head, "No. I liked it actually. A lot."

"Really?" Olive asked tentatively.

"Really."

"Would you mind if….um. I mean. Could I do it again? Maybe?" Olive asked tentatively.

Chuck smiled shyly, "I would have to insist on it."

Olive stepped close to Chuck until their bodies were almost touching, she was a afraid to make contact with her, fearing she wouldn't be able to stop if she did. Chuck closed her eyes in anticipation; pink lips parted slightly, head titled. Olive's smiled at the sight, reveling in how adorable her roommate was. She moved further in, their lips so close that Olive could feel Chuck's breathe on her face.

"Come on Olive!" she willed herself in the head, "Just kiss her! This is exactly like what you dreamed it would be! Well, not exactly. If it was exact then Chuck would be naked right now except for that cute little apron she wears when she makes pies…"

She shook her inappropriate thoughts out of her head and looked back at Chuck. Gazing at her innocent face, she knew that if her lips were to touch the brunettes again, they wouldn't be able to stop there. She would have to taste every inch of her creamy flesh.

"I can't," Olive said pulling back. Chuck looked at her with confusion, "Why not?"

"Because, Chuck. If I kiss you I won't be able to stop. I don't want to push you further than you want to go."

"Aw, Olive. You're so sweet," Chuck said taking Olive's hand in her own, swinging their arm between them. She brought her into a hug and Olive had to make a conscious effort to keep breathing. "What if," the taller woman whispered, her hot breath tickling her ear, "I didn't want to stop with just a kiss either?"

Olive was sure she had stopped breathing, her eyes growing wide with disbelief as she pulled back to look at Chuck. She had a knowing smirk on her face as the blonde gradually regained her breath. She stroked Chuck's cheek, reveling in the softness of it, her lips slowly descending.

Their lips touched, this time less urgent then the first time they kissed. Both could feel the electricity flowing through their bodies with that single touch, yearning for more. Chuck's hands were on Olive's waist and Olive's around her neck as they pulled the other closer. Their lips began to move together softly, wanting to enjoy every second. Olive meekly brushed her tongue along Chuck's bottom lip, who met it with her own in fervor.

The feel of Chuck's breasts pressed above her own was almost too much for Olive, so she pulled her closer. Their tongues simply touched at first, one messaging the other, but soon it was a battle for dominance that Chuck won. Olive whimpered as Chuck began to move her towards the couch. "Are you sure. You want-"

"Yes, more than anything," Chuck gasped between kisses that got more and more urgent as they got closer to the couch. When Chuck's calves touched the back the couch she pulled away and looked into Olive's eyes. She stroked her cheek with the back of her hand, "You're not going to do this just because you're on the rebound from Alfredo, are you?"

Olive kissed her lightly on the lips before shaking her head "No. I broke up with him because I wanted you." Chuck smiled, gathered Olive in her arms and kissed her fiercely with a passion that made the petite woman sigh in delight.

They eased onto the couch, Chuck trapped between the couch and Olive's body. Her hands tangled in blonde hair, pulling her down until their bodies were completely pressed together. Chuck's hands ran down the back of Olive's body, playing with the hem of her nightgown. Olive ran a hand up and down Chuck's side, smiling as the brunette gasped when her hand grazed the side of her breast.

Olive didn't know how her nightgown had already managed to make its way over her head and on the floor but refused to question it before assaulting Chuck's neck. Nails pressed into Olive's back when she found a particularly sensitive spot on her lover's neck and nipped at it. She began to work nimbly at the dead girl's clothes, hands searching for skin. Soon Chuck's clothes were on the floor with Olive's and the two were clad only in their bras and panties.

"Too many clothes," the brunette whispered in Olive's ear as she unhooked her bra. Olive did the same to Chuck and both gasped at the feeling of their bare breasts pressed against the others.

Olive sat up, straddling Chuck's hips and marveling at her naked body. "What?" she asked, blushing under her lover's gaze. Olive smiled, "You're just so beautiful." She blushed even deeper, making a conscious effort not to cover herself with her hands self-consciously. Olive descended on her once more, kissing down her jaw, placing chaste kisses along her creamy neck, taking a little more time to suck on her pulse point, and kissing along her collarbone.

Moving to her chest, she carefully kissed every freckle on her creamy chest lightly, wanting to map out every one. She got closer and closer to her breasts and Chuck wriggled impatiently, grasping the blonde hair and urging her downward, "Olive," she breathed, "please."

Smiling, Olive took one breast in her hand, massaging it gently, eliciting a moan from the taller woman. Olive took the other nipple in her mouth, twirling her tongue around the erect flesh and Chuck arched her body into Olive's touch. Wrapping her smooth legs around Olive's body, Chuck pulled her closer before flipping her over so the she was on top. The blonde whimpered at the loss of dominance, but the whimper turned into a moan as Chuck began kissing her breasts. Her tongue flicked over the sensitive flesh, nipping lightly. She worked quickly, her own eagerness fueling her. She kissed down her stomach, swirling her tongue around her belly button before descending further. When she reached the top of Olive's panties, she hooked two fingers in the side before looking at her for permission. The blonde nodded, helping her pull them down and kicking them on the floor.

She kissed her inner thighs, feeling the heat resignating from Olive's center. "Chuck, please," she whimpered, tangling her fingers in brunette hair. Unable to deny her, Chuck ran her tongue over her sensitive nub and Olive moaned loudly. She moved to her opening, licking around it, tasting her arousal on her tongue. Hips bucked to meet her mouth but she help her hips down to the couch so they couldn't move. she thrust her tongue into her, and a throaty groan escaped the blondes lips. She replaced her tongue with her fingers and Olive arched her back.

Chuck kissed her way back up her body, not faltering with her pace as she did. Olive looked at her through hooded eyes, running a hand down her lover's front until they reached her center. Thrusting two fingers into her, Chuck bit her lip in ecstasy. Using her free hand, Olive brought Chuck's head down, their lips meeting in a bruising kiss. "Chuck," Olive moaned when her lover's finger's curled, hitting her most sensitive spot.

The brunette sucked on Olive's bottom lips, biting it when she felt herself about to go over the edge. "Olive," she whimpered, "I-"

She couldn't finish her sentence, instead burying her face in Olive's neck. "Me too," Olive managed, knowing what Chuck was trying to say. Olive pushed her thumb to Chuck's sensitive nub and Chuck curled her fingers, causing the two girls to fall over the come simultaneously.

They smashed their lips together, trying the muffle the moans that filled the room. As they came back down from their highs, Chuck collapsed on Olive, her head resting on her chest between her breasts. They spent the next few moments just listening to the other's breathing steady, Olive running her hands through the brunette's hair.

"Good god," Chuck sighed. Olive chuckled, scratching her smooth back. "Is that food or bad?"

"Good," Chuck said, "very good. You know how good?"

"How good?"

"Like fresh brie on an autumn day good. No, no. Like, a fresh pear pie with Gouda baked in the crust. No! Like, harvesting honey in the spring."

Olive laughed, "That good, huh?"

Chuck looked up at her, kissing her chest before settling on the couch beside her. "No, so much better."

They kissed sweetly, holding each other close. Chuck buried her face in Olive's neck, shivering as the crisp night air hit her bare body. There was a blanket folded on the end of the couch and Olive pulled it over them. Chuck's arm settled over Olive's middle as she sniggled further into her. "Thank you," she said looking up at the blonde. "For the blanket?" Olive asked.

"No," she stated simply, "For making me feel special. For making me feel beautiful."

"You're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. And the most special person in the world," Olive said kissing her nose. Not satisfied, Chuck pulled her head towards her and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

She settled back against her body, burying her face in her neck, eyes getting heavy with sleep. She sighed in content, a smile playing across her face. "I love you," she whispered before drifting off to sleep. Olive smiled to herself, nuzzling into her hair, "I love you too," she whispered, "I love you too."


End file.
